Mercury pollution is a global problem with respect to the environment and human health. Common contributors to mercury in the environment are fossil fuel combustion, mining operations, and chemical manufacturing. A major source of human exposure to mercury is through the ingestion of contaminated water. In humans and other animals, mercury poisoning results in severe developmental and neurological damage, and death.
Methods for mercury detection include chromatography, electrophoresis and spectroscopy. Small molecule probes and sensors for mercury are available, and are useful in mercury detection by spectrophotometry. The design of novel molecules which can function in various samples and by different mechanisms than those existing, is an area of active research worldwide.